I won't say I'm in love
by aptasi
Summary: ADMM songfic. My first fic.


**Summary: **ADMM songfic. My first fic. Please review and tell me how to improve. Adopted plotbunny.

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to Harry Potter or Disney's Hercules. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. This is an adopted plotbunny. Thanks to **sparrabether **from the ADMM fanfiction board for coming up with the plotbunny.

It's ridiculous. I'm a teacher for Merlin's sake! Minerva McGonagall thought, as she grimly cut into her treacle tart. It will not do. It simply will not do.

_If there's__ a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!_

She had more self-control than that. At least, she did now. In her own school days, she had been a shameless coquette, flashing her ankles and fluttering her lashes at anything male. But that was done now. The disaster if the Weasley twins ever noticed her indiscretion should be more than enough of a deterrent. Shouldn't it?

_(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden.  
Honey, we can see right through you.  
Girl, ya can't conceal it.  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of.)_

And those two! Poppy and Rolanda smiled down the staff table at her and then put their heads together, giggling. They knew about her obsession with Albus. However, they did not know that she could handle herself. Despite her feelings, Minerva was more than capable of maintaining her relationship with Albus in its current state indefinitely. His chivalrous friendship would be more than sufficient. Poppy and Rolanda's preoccupation with matchmaking was simply a series of infantile pranks. She would ignore them, as she always had, Minerva firmly instructed herself, as she set down her fork and lightly patted her lips with a napkin.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no.  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh.)  
It's too cliché.  
I won't say I'm in love._

As soon as she stood, Albus rose as well, offering her his arm. When she looped her arm around his, he lightly patted it, absentmindedly. She forced herself to exhale, keeping her breathing steady, though she was acutely aware of the touch. She would leave the fainting, giggling, and flirtatious nonsense to the students. Children fancied themselves in love, then, two months later, they longed for someone else entirely. Minerva refused to behave like a character in a trite romance novel. She knew her feelings for Albus were unsuitable, so she hid them. It was the practical thing to do, and Minerva McGonagall prided herself on sensibility.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming, 'get a grip, girl,  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'  
Oh._

It seemed Minerva had a gift for choosing the wrong men. The evil Tom Riddle, the incompetent Cornelius Fudge, and even that git Ludo Bagman, only began the list of her ill-conceived romantic involvements. Albus Dumbledore was the worst, however. Her employer, her mentor, and the most famous wizard of the century surely did not return her feelings. Minerva could almost see the headlines already, "Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Heartbreak at Hogwarts." The byline would be Rita Skeeter's, of course. Albus began to walk, following the mob of students to the exit of the Great Hall. She walked with him, of course.

_(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'.  
Baby, we're not buyin'.  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'.  
Face it like a grown-up.  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa_

Rolanda and Poppy walked by, with cheeky grins on their faces. Minerva could only hope no one ever asked them about this nonsense. They wouldn't need Veritaserum or even a little quick-quotes-quill embellishment to help them spread rumors. Poppy winked at her cheerfully. No, they certainly weren't helping.

_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no.  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love.)  
This scene won't play.  
I won't say I'm in love.  
(You're doin' flips.  
Read our lips: you're in love)._

"My dear," he asked her, "Is there anything wrong?" They stopped outside the Great Hall, and Albus gently took her hand and chastely kissed it. "You didn't finish your treacle tart." His eyes shone.

"Albus I…," She began. Oh, Merlin! This couldn't continue. This was too perilously close. Her heart was racing, and Albus was still holding her wrist. He could probably feel her pulse.

_You're way off base.  
I won't say it.  
Get off my case.  
I won't say it.  
(Girl, don't be proud:  
It's O.K. you're in love)_

"I just have a lot of grading to do." She managed.

"Well, then we must get you to class," he replied with a huge smile, offering her his arm yet again.

_  
Oh,  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love. _

They reached her classroom, and she regretfully let go of his arm.

"Minerva," he asked politely, "Do you perhaps recall that I am accomplished in Legilimency."

"Of course I remember" she replied briskly. Then, she realized what he meant. "Albus," she said unsteadily "Did you…" She was shaking now, and there was no help for it.

"It's alright, my dear" he answered as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "I quite liked what I found."


End file.
